In general, when manufacturing a laminated sheet with an adhesive layer between a base film and a cover film, an adhesive sheet in which an adhesive layer is formed on a base film is exposed in an intermediate process.
In this intermediate process, the adhesive sheet cannot be interposed between a pair of conveying rollers. Therefore, such an adhesive sheet 2 is conveyed by using a suction roller 3 as shown in FIG. 3, so that the suction roller 3 is only in contact with the surface of the base film layer and not in contact with the surface of the adhesive layer.
The suction roller 3 in this case has a plurality of suction holes formed on the outer peripheral surface of a hollow cylindrical roller, for example. The adhesive sheet 2 is held by suction on the outer peripheral surface by vacuum suction inside the shaft through the suction holes. The suction roller 3 holds and conveys the adhesive sheet 2 with rotation of the roller. See “Product Information Ni Net Suction Roll”, URL:http:www2s.biglobe.ne.jp/˜hikoyama/sakushon.htm (last verified Jan. 26, 2004). The suction roller 3 has the function of releasing the tension occurring in the adhesive sheet 2 by applying suction to and holding the adhesive sheet 2.